Geokinesis
Geokinesis is moving the Earth... Earth fuse Close your eyes , and picture the energy from the earth floating all around you and glowing beneath the surface under you. Now, send some of your ki , in the form of string-type streams down into the earth ,connecting the earth with your energy. Picture your ki fusing with the earth's energy, and absorbing some of it into your energy. Performing a ki flame-type power up, picturing the two energies fusing together all inside of you. Now start gathering earth energy, make it swirl around inside your ki flame.keep loading up your ki flame with earth energy until you feel it is fairly strong. Now,send all that energy that is swirling around you to the front of you, and use your mind to make it form something such as a brick wall-type shield. Keep adding earth energy to it, and program it to do whatever you want...just rememeber that you CANNOT shield from physcal objects. earth punch now, power up as you normally would, but take in earth energy with Swirl the earth energy with your own ki. now,bring your hand back, make a tight fist, and use the earth energy to surround your hand, and picture it making a big rock around your fist, or turning your fist to stone.send the last of that earth energy into your fist, and take a big step forward and smash your foe with all your might, and picture the stone braking on them. Earth blast power up a ki ball send earth energy to the ki ball in your wrist and arm. visulize the earth energy plating the ki ball and turning them into rocks fused togerther. make them hard and strong then when ready, blast out the rock ball from your wrist and visulize it smashing with great force into your opponent. minor earthquake visulize a massive fist of rock forming on the bottom of the staff, use ki and earth energy to make it.when it's ready and strong enough, lift up the staff and slam it onto the ground, visulize the fist hitting the ground super hard and if done correctly anyone around you may feel a sligth earth disturbence. earth ripple picture a pond in your mind and then use all of your ki to make the biggest fist possible to make and then imagine your hand tearing through the water in the pond.Than shash the fist into the earth to make the earth ripple.(or concrete for that matter.) Elemental blast. Gather mana in your hand chakras get some energy from earth,some from fire, some from ice, and some from water. imagine the different energy swirling, swirling, in your hand. DO not mix them, just put them into the ball shape, suck it in your hands, and shoot all the energy all at once. Not really just geo. earth gun. make a psiball of earth energy, pour a lot of energy into it, about 85% of all your energy, do this 3 times, and shrink it so it's the size and shape of a bullet, make a gun shape with your hands, and put the psiball (geo) between your 2 shooting fingers, and visualize it shooting out when you move your thumb or something. Aim. Click your thumb. Make it dense enough, an shoot it at paper, if it makes a hole in paper, try a beer can. If it goes through that, that means your GOOD!! Very useful in fighting. Make several bullets, store it in your hand, use it like a gun!!! BAM! BAM! im not responsible if you hurtkill someone your choice, your consequenses It might be helpful if you put another one, except fire on the tip of this and make it sharp and charge the whole thing with electricity. Jing Blast: Go set up for a regular ki blast. Place your hands to your side and create a ki ball between them as you normaly would. After the ki ball is created, begin to visualize the ki hardening into a solid object. I visualize it hardening into a cannonball. When in your mind it looks like a ball in between your hands, Thrust out like you normally would. When the "rock" is released, visualize the stream of ki pushing it as a Pole or piece of two by four. I visualize a huge telephone pole emerging and shooting at the opponent. Ram the pole straight through the opponent. This will give a visible effect of the damage. It may cause a red mark or something the first few times you try it. Practice it on a friend first. But make sure he has proper gear on. I did this to a friend of mine before when he wasn't wearing any gear. He bent down and acted like he had just been punched real hard in the gut. When he recovered he commented that it felt like a telephone pole was rammed through him. Later on, try it on cans. :)